Accidentally in love (literally)
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Killian accidentally puts a love potion in Emma's drink. Hijinxs ensue. Season 3 ish Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT, any of it's cast or characters or plots. However, I am a faithful watcher and I am very interested to see how season 7 will go. This is just a quirky little thing that I found online as a prompt so I figured I would try it out and see how it goes.**

 **Accidentally in love (literally)**

 **3** **rd** **Person **

The glares that Swan have been sending him for the better part of an hour are something he'd duck if he could, but he can't seem to get away from it. He offers her a smirk instead from across the table. "Fancy a photo? It'll last longer, love."

Emma scoffs, rolling her eyes as she crosses her arms.

They'd been at it for two hours, sitting at Emma's parent's dining table in the loft, trying to find out a way to defeat the Wicked Witch, as they have been for days now, and they're all sick and tired. He's never been more tired of sitting in his life and it's the first time in two hundred years that he's felt powerless against someone, and that happens to be Emma Swan and that bloody glare.

He thought they were getting closer, opening up a little and trusting, but when he'd made a joke and told her that, Emma Swan with walls came back with full force and she looks intent on keeping it that way.

With a groan, he stands, walking to the kitchen to help Lady Bell with the tea she'd decided to make to get away from how awkward it was. "Tink, lass, are you nearly done?" He asks, stopping in his tracks when he sees she has some vials in front of her, putting something in the mug for Snow. "And what are you doing?"

"Oh, it's something for the baby." She shrugs it off. "Like a protection charm." He hums, nodding like he understands, picking up a vial and staring at it for a moment, pulling off the cap and goes to sniff it but Tink stops him. "Don't! That's love potion, if you sniff it, you fall in love with whoever gave it to you within an hour and no one knows how to change you back to normal and not all hyped up and loving!" He raises an eyebrow about the timing. "Fairies don't like to get caught being naughty. So an hour would mean they can't guess it's you, get smart, Hook."

"So I'd just fall in love with myself?" He asks, smirking. "I can think of worse things." He chuckles, gesturing exuberantly like he usually does by some wide arm gesture, not realizing that some of it spilled into Emma's tea before capping the bottle. "Here, keep your strange love potions away from me."

She gives him a fake laugh before handing him Emma's mug. "Bring that to her, maybe she'll stop glaring at you."

He rolls his eyes, turning on his heel and going to Emma, placing the mug in front of her with a flourish. "There, Swan, now tone down the loving looks, I mean…I know I'm handsome but we both know the glares are just to look at my face." He winks, going to sit back where he was, sighing.

"Mh, maybe you should go back to Granny's where I won't glare." She comments snidely, feeling a little bad for it, knowing it was quite rude, but she just glares still.

A look of hurt passes over his features, barely noticeable to anyone but her, and he stands, offering her a smirk to hide the tinge of sadness over it. "You know where to find me if you need me."

"It's a good thing she won't," Regina comments from where she's hunched over a spell book, listening to Hook's footsteps as they fade away when he leaves.

Mary Margaret doesn't look too impressed, frowning a little at Emma. "That was rather rude, sweetie, he was being nice." She says softly, nibbling her bottom lip, but Emma ignores it as she picks up her mug.

"Nice isn't in his dictionary, only smug and overbearing." She rolls her eyes, sipping her drink, noting it tastes a little strange but doesn't comment, as it tastes nice, gulping some more down.

"Anyway," Regina starts. "Now guyliner is gone, let's get to work."

Killian had been on the deck of his ship, legs swinging over the side as he nursed a bottle of rum, sighing to himself. How could he have been so stupid to think they actually wanted to help of a pirate? He hadn't been good enough to be a hero, he knows that, but it was at least nice to pretend he had people who gave a shit whether he lives or dies.

But, alas, no one does. And that's exactly why he goes to his room at Granny's, in dire need of a shower or bath or maybe more rum to clear his head, so he does just that, and ends up watching crappy television shows about someone sleeping with someone's brother and someone else is pregnant, it was some British soap and the people spoke extremely different to what he was taught, but it was rather addicting.

An hour or two after he'd left the Charming's he heard someone at his door knock, quickly getting up and putting back on his brace with his hook before going to the door, bracing himself.

He opens the door to see Swan there, his eyes widening a little in shocked when she actually looks relieved to see him, smiling wide when she does. "Hook, you're here!" She grins wider, walking into his room, breathing a sigh of relief and practically bouncing around in a way he knows certainly isn't his Emma Swan.

"Uh, yes, Swan. This is my room so I would be here." He shrugs, closing his door and following her, seeing how at peace she seemed with him all of a sudden. "Are you alright?"

His Swan blushes, nodding, playing with her hands as she steps closer to him. "God I love it how concerned you are, even when I was a bitch earlier." She lays her hands on his chest, making him step back a little because he knows Emma values personal space.

Her face crumbles when he does that, looking like she's close to tears as she sits on the edge of his bed, burying her face in her hands and practically sobbing, which makes him quickly sit by her. "Wait, Swan, are you okay? What did I do? I'm sorry."

Emma sniffles, pulling her hands away, and it pains him to see her so upset. "I hurt you and now you don't even want to be around me, you stepped away when I touched you." She cries and he raises an eyebrow, taking her hands carefully in case she's playing some cruel trick on him-, which he does doubt.

"Swan, that was just shock. Earlier you didn't want to know me-"

"I always want to know you!" She exclaims, scooting closer to him on the bed, squeezing his hand. "How could I not want to know you?" She blushes, looking at her lap where their hands. "You're my pirate, of course, I want to know you, and I just got scared. But I'm not scared anymore!"

"I don't understand…" He starts to say but she places a finger on his lips, smiling softly.

"You don't have to say anything." She whispers, moving her hand to his cheek. "Just say you forgive me?"

He nods quickly, not able to deny her anything. "I-yes, of course, I forgive you, love." She blushes at the term but he doesn't say anything, watching her smile wider.

"Good, then I propose we go on a date tomorrow night, as a sorry?" She offers, adding to his shock, but she takes his silence as a yes and kisses his cheek, giggling. "I'll see you tomorrow at mine at eight." She kisses his nose before standing and practically skipping out of his room.

* * *

 **This was the first part of a god knows how long part story. It's just a cute little drabble that I hope you lot will enjoy. Leave a comment and let me know? :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own OUAT, any of it's cast or characters or plots. However, I am a faithful watcher and I am very interested to see how season 7 will go. This is just a quirky little thing that I found online as a prompt so I figured I would try it out and see how it goes.**

 **Problem Time**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Emma walks back into the loft with a giant smile on her face, closing the door with a satisfied giggle, glancing at the tea she'd half drunk earlier, shrugging to herself before grabbing the mug and finishing it, not seeing the point in wasting it. Just as she's finished she's hit with the wave of how much she absolutely adores her pirate.

Her very shocked pirate that she hurt.

She's never felt worse. Well, to correct herself, she's never felt worse about hurting someone's feelings before.

Hook-no, Killian, - had hidden his feelings well with a smirk before sauntering out of there, but she had seen the look of hurt in his eyes at her snide comments. Comments she can barely remember, in fact, she doesn't remember why she had said those things to him. She didn't mean them. How could she? How could she ever say those things to her amazing, wonderful, caring pirate who would never say them to her?

He had looked as though she had just killed his puppy and as if she had just grabbed his heart, pulled it out and stomped all over it. But it was only for a moment, just one second, and then it had disappeared.

However, after she'd gone to his room and been flirting as much as she could, Emma was certain that Killian didn't think she was mad anymore. Especially when she had asked him on a date.

He didn't answer really, but she knew he'd say yes so she knew she had to find a way to make it up to him on this date. So she'd just walked out and had told him to pick her up before going home and now she was thinking how to be good to him like she wasn't before as she walks up the stairs.

Getting into her pajamas and into her empty bed makes her sigh. It's the same as every other night. She's alone, cold, and misses him. She misses his face, especially his too wonderfully blue eyes and the way his eyebrows quirk and raise. She misses how he smirks at nearly everything but when they're alone he smiles and is kinder, gentler and all around lovelier. Most of the time.

His voice, oh god how she misses his voice despite hearing it not too long ago. She misses the deep, rich, baritone and how his jaw moves with every word. And god how she misses his jaw too, it's the perfect angle, perfect size. His jawline could cut glass, as she had felt during their heated kiss in Neverland.

Honestly, how could she ever consider _that_ to be a one-time thing?

With a heavy heart that had a tiny speck of hope for their date the next day, she hopes he'll plan something good, something to woo her because she knows that even though she'd thrown it at him, he'd plan something because that's just what Killian does.

She's a very lucky lady is Emma Swan, and she falls asleep with the thought that the man she very much adores and who she hopes adores her just as much is taking her on a date.

Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

Killian Jones wakes up on the morning of his date with Emma no less confused than he had been the night before. Swan had practically thrown herself at him and she had been so kind, warm, caring, gentle, albeit slightly crazy too. But for some strange reason, she wanted him, wanted a date with him. He didn't get it.

Well, he sort of gets it. He is devilishly handsome.

However, he didn't actually think Swan was anywhere near that realization. He likes her that much is evident; he's even falling in love with her. He had told her as much, she knows everything. Yet at first she had pushed and pushed him away, but now, here she was pulling him back at full force.

Is this a woman thing? Is this one of things he doesn't know about the women of this century?

I mean, he prides himself on being quite knowledgeable of women of any realm or time, however, there were some things he certainly didn't understand. Like how he had heard from an old crewmember of his that some woman had sent him nude photos of herself.

He certainly didn't condone that.

It was Smee too, bloody git, he didn't understand who sent them but he definitely hoped he didn't get any. He didn't think it was possible to have a _photo_ or a talking phone, (especially not one that lewd photos could be sent) he always thought you'd have to get painted or drawn in order to show someone what you looked like.

However, this new photo thing that this realm has does mean that he can take something called a _selfie_ that Henry had shown him when the lad had given him a phone that Emma had gotten him in case of emergencies.

He did enjoy seeing the Emma button on the photo though.

Taking a selfie was quite enjoyable when he wanted to check how he looked for the day or when Henry took photos of them on the Jolly, the lad had been extremely eager to continue sailing lessons even though he didn't have his memories back yet.

(He doesn't say he fears all of those photos will be deleted when the lad remembers exactly who he is.)

As Killian goes down to Granny's he notices his Swan is buying her morning coffee, and he sits in a booth as he knows Emma will come over. She always does, every morning, and slides a coffee in front of him too.

Like predicted, a coffee is placed down in front of him but this time so is some pancakes. Not just any pancakes, they're cut into a heart shape and Emma has doe eyes as she sits across from him.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Killian coughs once, offering her a small smile and she practically swoons over him. "It's normally just coffee, love, what caused all this?" He asks softly, quirking an eyebrow.

Emma leans her head against her chin, her elbow against the table. "An apology, for being such bitch. You didn't deserve that." She smiles, taking his hand across the table to his shock. "And then it's a heart because that's adorable and I figured it'd get you to remember our date tonight."

He nods slowly, offering her a smirk despite his confusion over all of it, especially her hand holding his so tenderly like a china doll. "How could I ever forget, Swan?"

She giggles softly, blushing. "I hoped you didn't!" She says happily before looking at the clock on the wall. "Anyway, I have to work, I'll see you later, baby." She stands and kisses his cheek for a few seconds, lingering before practically skipping off.

What the _hell_ is going on with her?

* * *

At eight o'clock on the dot, he's at her door, rapping on it with his hook, swallowing his nerves. Captain Hook doesn't get nervous, especially not around women.

Killian Jones, on the other hand, is terrified.

Killian didn't grow up with a role model father to explain the logics of how to woo a woman and Liam wasn't exactly great with them, his brother mostly stammered through a sentence with one and then he died, but Killian isn't sure he wants to think of that. However, over his years as a pirate, he's certainly been with his fair share of women (understatement of the year) but his problem is exactly that.

He can't use his signature moves with Emma, she'd see right through it and she's too special, too important to him to even consider doing the same things to her as he did to others. She's not some woman in the bar he'll take home and hump, she's…well, she's quickly becoming his love.

Although if you'd of asked him, he'd have just smirked and given a witty comment.

The door flies open just as he was about to knock again and he's faced with a very stunning, very happy looking Emma Swan.

She's wearing a stunning pinkish colored dress that falls to just above her ankles, showing off her shoes, although he doesn't spend too long staring at her feet if he's honest.

For a moment he admires the fact she looks as though she's made an effort like she cares, although she doesn't need to try because he will always think she's gorgeous and stunning no matter what she wears or whatever makeup she throws on or whatever shoes she chooses for the day.

He just finds her utterly mesmerizing right now.

Not because of anything else (well, technically she is pretty mesmerizing) apart from the fact that Swan looks as though she has taken time and consideration in her looks and how she presents herself. She's done this for him, no one else. She cares about what he thinks, what he likes, and he thinks that's more wonderful than anything.

He opens his mouth to say something but knows she's noticed he's chosen to dress casually for the evening, in a short leather jacket and modern clothing that the lad helped him decide on.

"You look…" She begins, eyeing him up and down.

"I know."

He smirks before pulling out a single rose from behind his back, his hook lying uselessly on his side, but she doesn't seem to notice anything apart from him and the rose.

"I, thank you." She grins wide, taking the rose and placing it in a cup of water, noting to put it somewhere safe later. "Shall we go?" She asks softly, walking out of the loft, and he notices that her parents and Henry all weren't there.

He offers her arm and she takes it, making him smile softly.

* * *

As soon as they had sat down, Emma had scooted her chair closer to his, taking his hand over the table, smiling like a schoolgirl and her crush.

She wouldn't let go of his hand no matter what he did.

Not that he really wanted her to.

He would quite happily sit there and hold her hand all night if it meant she'd smile like that. But he wouldn't voice that considering Captain Hook certainly isn't that sappy, but Killian Jones is, it's only good form to tell a woman exactly what she makes you feel, that's what he was told.

Emma didn't seem to want to let go either considering when they're food came she had just eaten it with one hand, watching him while he ate with only a few glances at her food, ending up with it all over her plate instead of her mouth but she didn't seem to care.

He couldn't eat at all considering he only had his hook and when she realized she had moved over to the chair on his other side, taking hold of his hook instead, which shocked him.

What shocked him was the soft, tender, way he could feel her holding it, avoiding being hurt on the sharp, pointy, edge and yet holding the curve like she would a real hand. She was holding the thing he'd used to kill men and protect himself with like it was precious, as though it should be protected.

However, as much as that shocked him, it didn't shock him as half as much as it did when she had finished her dessert and turned to him with a loving look. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Swan?" He swallows, pausing and turning to face her properly, watching as she takes both of his hands in her own.

"I…I've been having this feeling since yesterday. Maybe yesterday. It must have been before now that I think about it. Something happened after I said all of those horrible things to you, something in me I guess." She blushes. "I remembered all of the things you've said to me."

' _I've yet to see you fail.'_

' _I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah. That is until I met you.'_

' _When I win your heart Emma, and I will win it, it won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me.'_

Everything he's said to her swirls around his head and he goes to speak to her but she stops him. "Killian…" She starts and he swallows at the fact she's sticking with calling him Killian, not Hook. It's been a while since that has happened, he's not disappointed in the change, and to be honest it's a rather nice blessing. "You did it." She whispers with a smile. "I want you." She blushes at how that sounds.

"Excuse me?" He whispers, not quite understanding. She couldn't possibly mean what he thinks she means, yesterday he was nothing but scuff off her shoe but today she-

"You won my heart. I love you."

-Loves him. Today she loves him. "I…" He starts, obviously not having expected her to say that, staring at her for a long period of time before swallowing. "Oh." He states simply, quirking an eyebrow at the disappointment on her face. "You…think you love me, Swan?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I know I love you." She smiles, hope in her eyes. "Like…a lot. You won my heart, Killian like you always said you would!" She exclaims happily. "I love you and…wait." She pauses, eyeing him. "You don't love me back do you?" She asks, her eyes glassing over. "No, you don't. I-"

"Swan, Swan, calm down." He tries before she gets upset again like she did the night before.

"No! You don't love me back, I'm such an idiot." She sniffles, blinking away her tears. "You don't love me at all! This was just some game wasn't it? To see whether you could get the girl with the walls to fall for you! I'm nothing but a game and I fell for it didn't-"

"Love, you are not a game, I don't understand." He tries to explain again, but she just cries. "Oh dear God." He whispers under his breath. This certainly isn't his Emma, not one bit. "Lass, you don't love me, okay? No one does, you're confused, alright darling? That's it."

"No, I'm not confused, Killian." She sobs, burying her face in her hands. "You don't love me but I love you so much and you just don't care!" She sobs quite hard into her hands, not caring that she's making a scene.

"Swan…" He whispers, taking her hands away from her face, and notices that she quickly holds his as tight as she can like he'll disappear. He swallows softly; closing his eyes, and knows he has to admit it. He can't stand to see her cry and as much as he wanted to tell her a different way, he knows she won't stop crying unless he does now. "I love you too."

Her sobs stop in an instant and her face breaks out into a grin. "You do?" She whispers and he nods quickly. "Oh, Killian!" She giggles, throwing her arms around him for a hug, burying her face into his neck. "This is amazing." She whispers softly.

Killian nods slowly, biting his lip. "Yeah…amazing, Swan." He strokes her hair behind her back, burying his face into her blonde locks with a sigh that she must pass off as contentment, his hook rested on the small of her back.

He's so screwed.

* * *

 **That's chapter two, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! :) Leave a lovely review or comment or something please, they mean more to me then you actually know!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own OUAT, any of it's cast or characters or plots. However, I am a faithful watcher and I am very interested to see how season 7 will go. This is just a quirky little thing that I found online as a prompt so I figured I would try it out and see how it goes.**

 **Unexpected**

 **3rd Person**

Killian had insisted on walking her home, not happy with her being alone at the dead of night despite her being the savior. He was being a gentleman and Emma had been all over him for it, kissing his cheek at least a million times and had gone to kiss his lips but he'd backed out by pretending to fall over.

As much as he was desperate to kiss her, to hold her close, he didn't want it to happen that way. He didn't want her to be under any spell. He said he would win her heart without any trickery, yet somehow this has to be it. He doesn't know what's happened to her but it isn't normal. This isn't his Emma.

Because that's what she is now, his Emma. That's what she's calling herself to him as he walks her to the door, that's what she's thinking, what she wants. She thinks she's his, that she has him the same way he has her. It's as if to her, they're partners or in a relationship of some kind.

Then again, telling a woman you love her does usually mean a relationship is taking place in some way, shape or form.

It's true. He stands by what he told her, he always will, he loves her, that's not a lie. How could he not? Yet he had barely admitted it to himself before she was sobbing for fear of rejection, fear that he didn't love her back and she'd just laid her heart on the line for him but got nothing back. Killian couldn't leave her that way, he couldn't leave her waiting and wondering or thinking she wasn't good enough.

Emma was too good for him, far, far, far too good. She's the savior, a princess and a hero, she deserves far better than a two hundred-year-old pirate with one hand and a drinking problem. That's what kills him, what's making him feel all the worse. He can pretend all he like and cover it with swagger and charm, but Killian Jones isn't Captain Hook, not really. He's afraid of many of the same things as Emma, like not being good enough. However, he knows for certain that he doesn't deserve Emma Swan.

But somehow, by some miracle he thinks, Emma told him she loved him and had seemed to mean it. He had certainly meant it when he'd told her the truth that he does love her, but that isn't his Emma.

The Emma he knows wouldn't be with him this way, she's far too close to hate him to even consider wanting a relationship. He can't blame her. If he was her, he wouldn't want to be with him either, but it's nice to pretend.

His thoughts are stopped when Emma pauses at her door, turning to him with obvious love in his eyes, smiling wide yet nervous. "I would offer you to come inside but I don't pillage and plunder on the first date." She winks, leaning on her doorframe, his jacket around her shoulders.

"I heard that in this realm that's a third date privilege?" He asks, flirting so that he doesn't seem off to her, and it works in keeping her comfortable because she giggles, nodding.

"You heard correct." She steps closer gently, her hand laying on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly. "But for us…maybe it could be a second date thing?" She offers, smirking softly. "I mean…Neverland must count as a date right?" She asks. "We kissed, flirted, sounds like a very long date. But I'll count it as one if it means…pillaging next time?" She giggles.

He chuckles softly despite everything in him screaming to never ask her out again if it meant taking advantage like that. She needed to be herself should they ever take that step. That's something both Killian Jones and Captain Hook agree with, it has to be fully consented to, not under the influence or their opinions altered in any way.

Emma Swan deserves a gentleman; he can at least be that if nothing else.

"Of course, Swan." He states, smiling softly when she lays both of her hands on his chest, seeming to lean on him a little. "Are you alright, love? Do you need to balance on me or something?" He asks, eyeing her and how she seems.

Emma nods quickly, standing a little higher on his tiptoes. "It's just…in this realm, there is another little thing that you do on a first date." She swallows, noticing he does the same, smirking. "But it seems as though I'm the only one of us who know what it is…a goodnight kiss." She whispers, rocking on her toes gently to get closer, bumping his nose with hers.

"Right, love. I forgot about that." He whispers, his ears searching her face, finding obvious traces of want in her eyes, knowing he must look quite the same. She has a light blush over her cheeks as she smiles wider, bumping her nose again gently like an incentive.

He keeps their kiss gentle as he presses his lips against hers, making sure it's nothing more than a peck, but it's too short and doesn't satisfy Emma so she kisses him against, using his chains and pulling him down a little more to deepen their kiss.

Killian is slightly surprised but doesn't let it show, wrapping his arm and hook around her as she deepens it, kissing back as gently as he can.

 _This woman is testing me I know it. Seriously? Does the lass want me dead before she's better, I'm not going to last if she keeps this up! It's gentleman time, Jones, gentleman time. Kiss her cheek and say goodbye was all you were meant to do. Break away now._

Somehow he listens to his brain and pulls away, kissing her cheek before smiling when she doesn't seem mad. Emma understands him somehow and his need for decency, despite her not knowing the real reason why, and nuzzles his nose before going to pull off his jacket, looking a little sad at the thought.

"Keep it, Swan." He whispers. "Since I can't come inside, at least the jacket can." He winks at her and Emma giggles, nodding, cuddling closer into his jacket. She opens her door slowly, glancing at him every five seconds, blushing at nothing in particular and he wishes that this was Emma and that she could love him and be so carefree. But…

He likes her walls. He likes being the one to break them down bit by bit, and this isn't what he wanted.

"Goodnight, love." He says, coughing once and going to walk down the stairs, knowing she's watching him from the door.

"Goodnight, Jones." She grins, watching him go with a blush because she knows he knows that she's looking. "I love you." She smiles at the words coming from herself, always feeling like she's flying because she can say it. She broke down that wall for him and has never felt better for it. "And hey, we'll have our third date soon right?" She winks, shrugging because she knows it'll happen. "Love you again."

He drops his head, turning to her and plastering on a fake smirk. "You're going to keep saying it until I go aren't you?" She nods quickly with a giggle. "I love you too, rest, I'm not taking you on a date if you'll fall asleep. Now goodnight and y'know, I love you again."

She giggles and he walks down the stairs, hearing her door close just as he leaves the building, knowing she'd be watching him from the window so he heads straight to Granny's until he's out of sight, spotting the Charming's.

Oh, he so needs a word with them, but later, he can't have Emma see or hear.

* * *

The next morning is stranger than the night before, mainly because the Captain actually slept most of the morning, which was very unlike him, and woke at ten am instead of his usual five am.

Immediately he had gone to the docks as he does most days, slightly surprised to see Emma already there with Henry at her side, standing by the Jolly with a giant smile on her face. "Killian!" She exclaims happily. "You're here." She grins wide.

He nods, getting closer to them and is a little confused when the lad hugs him as soon as he's in sight, hugging him back. Henry usually hugs him if he's saying goodbye or thank you, not as a hello, but he won't comment as it makes Emma smile wider.

"I am, lass, but…and I mean this in the nicest way possible, why are you? Is something wrong? Do I need to look after Henry today?" He asks, keeping a comforting hand on the lad's shoulder, who doesn't mind it as he smiles wider.

"No, no. Actually, I took a day off." Emma shrugs. "To spend it with my boys." She smiles. "Henry said he wanted to go sailing and so do I, so I figured it'd be a nice bonding type thing, I don't know."

"Ah right, well then." Killian nods, eyeing her, knowing that isn't all it is, but walks up onto the Jolly, knowing that the mother and son are following close behind him, walking up to the helm. "Where would you like to go, Swan?"

"Henry said that you took him to these cliffs a few days ago that are near the forest, I want to go there, he said it was really peaceful." Emma lays her hands on Henry's shoulders, squeezing them gently as a thank you to Henry for telling her where to go. "Can we?"

With a nod, Killian seals his fate.

About an hour later, sat drinking rum on a blanket on deck with Emma next to him and Henry across from them eating a sandwich Emma must have brought with her in her bag, he regrets saying yes.

Emma curls up into his side, eyeing him dreamily like a puppy. "So, Killian…Henry and I were talking a few weeks ago." She starts and Henry raises an eyebrow, obviously as puzzled by this as Killian. "And we mentioned about me dating, about how I hadn't dated in years."

Killian swallows softly, figuring he knows exactly where this is headed, biting his lip before nodding. "Uh, yeah, I distinctly remember you mentioning that to me a few weeks ago." This is true; Emma was complaining how she didn't need to date someone.

"Yeah, well, since last night, I figured it'd be a good idea to tell Henry together." She bites her lip, sitting up straight and facing Henry. "Killian and I are in a relationship." She states, smiling at her son in the loving way she has been with Killian. "Last night we admitted that we loved each other."

"Right." Henry nods like he doesn't understand why he's being told. "I thought you two were dating weeks ago, that's why I mentioned it, mom." He answers honestly and Killian bites his lip. Emma should not be saying this, not now, but he can't exactly stop it considering Henry doesn't seem to be under spell or whatever the hell Emma is under.

"Oh." Emma grins, taking Killian's hand and holding it close. "I swear you're going to be the one to tell me we're engaged before we even know we are." She jokes and Killian's eyes widen a little, swallowing. He will not allow it to go that far. "I mean, how long does it take for people to get engaged where you come from, Killian? Like…two days or on the night they admit they love one another? Am I to expect a serious commitment in the form of a ring anytime soon?" She giggles.

"I, uh, I can't say I know." He tries to avoid the question as she lays a hand on his chest, stroking it gently where his heart is. "I've never been engaged or anything like that, love."

She hums, giggling suddenly as she turns to Henry. "Who knows, maybe by the end of the year you'll be calling him dad." She jokes but it just makes Killian's heart drop, knowing that if the lad did decide to do that it would just break all of their hearts to make him stop.

"Swan, I feel like you should let the lad decide his feelings on our relationship before settling on titles and adding family members like myself." Killian tries to explain but both the mother and son wave him off. "Or not."

"Oh, come on." Emma giggles, stroking his chest. "Do you not realize why I get you to look after Henry instead of my parents or Belle?" She asks and he shakes his head. "Well, apart from how much Henry loves sailing and it's good for him to learn new skills, I wanted Henry to have a father figure in his life. I told him that and Henry agreed that it would be fun."

"It's true, mom mentioned that having someone to look up to would be good for me because mom didn't have someone at all she wanted me to have two people since my biological dad left, or died, or whatever, he wasn't around anyway." Henry shrugs, not having his memories of meeting Neal. "We said it to each other weeks ago when we first came to Storybrooke."

Killian's a little shocked that the real Emma would have said that, although it does sound like her, wanting Henry to have everything she didn't, being her usual amazing and loving and caring self for her son. "Oh, right. Well, lad, I hope I haven't disappointed." He swallows.

"It's okay." Henry smiles softly. "I already spoke to mom about the whole dad thing last week, that's why she mentioned it." At his words, Killian quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Last week, remember how I paused?"

Killian thinks back on it for a moment.

 _He had helped Henry catch a fish, laughing softly as he reels it in. "You did it!" He exclaimed proudly, patting the boy's shoulder gently._

" _I did! I did it, da-I caught a Dace!" Henry exclaimed happily, examining the fish._

He bites his lip, looking at Henry. "You were right, that fish was called a Dace," Killian explains in confusion.

"I was going to say, dad," Henry states simply, biting his lip. "But I didn't know how you'd feel about it so I didn't…I told mom that night and she told me it was up to you…"

Emma nods quickly and Killian feels a little overwhelmed. "It's true, I was so happy that Henry had found someone he would want to have that title and if you're open to it if you aren't…scared by it then I would be more than happy for him to call you it for as long as you both want."

Killian gives a little hum, swallowing his breath and words. "Right." He states, offering them a fake smile. He's glad that Emma wasn't under any influence when she said it was okay to call him that, but Killian isn't sure he feels too comfortable that Henry says it while he doesn't have his memories of his real father.

He's so, _so_ , fucked.

* * *

When Emma goes home that night she's practically walking on air, thinking about the day that they've had, smiling to herself and practically bouncing around the loft as she helps her mom and dad make dinner, setting the table, cleaning the dishes and wiping down the counters quite happily.

She watches a movie with Henry before sending him to bed, watching Peter Pan and they giggle over the difference in Captain Hook compared to Killian, although Henry doesn't exactly know that he is Hook, Henry thinks that Killian is a cosplayer. A good one at that.

Well, technically Henry thinks of her pirate boyfriend and she is happy letting him think that.

As Emma is turning off the lights, preparing to slip into bed quietly and let her parents enjoy the rest of their night, her mother stops her when she gets a glass of water. "Emma, sweetie."

The woman in question snaps her head up, sipping her water from her glass. "Yeah, mom?" She asks, smiling softly.

"Are you alright?" Snow asks, leaning on the counter, her hand running over her giant bump slowly, Emma's little brother sleeping quite happily.

Emma can't help but reminisce on her own pregnancy, frowning a little, she was nowhere near as happy, but she's certain that one day she'll have a happy one. She had Killian now and they had Henry, so she didn't need to even think about that yet, but she does anyway.

This is Emma Swan without walls, after all, she loves Killian and he loves her, she can at least bring it up into a conversation without either of them freaking out. They're both adults. In fact, they're adults who she hopes now co-parent a child.

"I'm fine!" Emma exclaims happily, smiling wide. "Don't worry, I'm not going upstairs because of you. I was just going to watch a movie on my phone, text Killian goodnight before crashing out-"

"Actually, that is exactly it. Killian…has been spending an awful lot of time with you and Henry recently." Snow voices, biting her lip. "I just wondered if there was a reason."

Emma shrugs, avoiding the question. "Henry loves spending time with him, I do too. That's kind of the story, mom, nothing strange." She bites her lip, thinking that she doesn't feel any different. She feels more awake; more open about her feelings for the pirate, but no, not really all that different.

"But Emma-"

"Seriously, mom. Nothing." Emma states, slightly harshly. "Can you just leave it now? I'm happy." She sighs, turning on her heel and going up to her bed, rolling her eyes at the concern her mother has, wondering why. Killian is good for her, good for Henry and just all around amazing with them both.

She couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Someone asked how long this was going to be and in my plan I think I have two chapters left but I may add to it which is something I find myself doing frequently with this or I might take things away or alter them slightly so it really does depend on my weird little brain! :) But I am very glad that so many of you have taken the time to let me know what you think of this so keep at it! Leave lovely comments and reviews and kudos and follows or whatever it is that you do.**

 **Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own OUAT, any of it's cast or characters or plots. However, I am a faithful watcher and I am very interested to see how season 7 will go. This is just a quirky little thing that I found online as a prompt so I figured I would try it out and see how it goes.**

 **I'm so so sorry about the delays in getting this chapter out. I wrote about 2,000 words and then the attack in Manchester happened and it broke my heart and completely and utterly crushed my creativity and it really made me need to have a few days off just to think. It could have been absolutely anyone at that concert and I think that's why this has shocked so many people, this wasn't a political attack or anything, this was on children and it's so awful. But anyway, I think I have my muse back, so here is the chapter. :)**

 **Moving**

 **3rd Person**

Mary Margaret walks into her kitchen with a sigh to see Emma on her phone texting, no doubt Killian to wish him good morning. It's been two weeks and Emma has been permanently glued to the mobile device, never leaving its side and certainly doesn't look as if she's planning to anytime soon.

She hazards a glance over at Emma's phone, curious as to what her daughter is messaging the pirate at nine am, and why Emma was up so early considering she had a day off, but mostly the texting thing. She is very curious about that, trust me, it's been like a knife in her back to see Emma utterly ignore everyone except Hook and Henry.

 _Morning Jones, I hope you slept well. – E_

 **Morning Swan. I slept pleasantly but Granny's mattresses are still quite uncomfortable. But why are you up to ask me that? It's your day off. – K**

 _I'm up because I missed you. I didn't see you all day yesterday because of some stupid case with Leroy about someone stealing from him that turned out to be Dopey! So I just woke up early to ask to spend the day with you. – E_

Mary Margaret coughs once, watching as Emma's head snaps up, and offers her a smile. "Emma, sweetie, don't you think that the obsessive texting him may come off as clingy?"

Emma considers her point before giggling. "Nope! Normally he texts me first to see how I am, he's so sweet like that. Sometimes he asks to spend the day with Henry, he's so much closer to him since we started dating and having all of these family days!" Emma smiles wide. "God I love them." She swoons.

Mary Margaret is almost sick, which is saying something considering she loves love in all forms, but this isn't Emma. This isn't her no-nonsense, doesn't take bullshit, only goes for one night stands daughter. This is some…well, it's a Snow White copy, to be honest.

 **What did you want to do, love? I'm free all day. – K**

Her daughter gleams at the text, grabbing a mug and making herself some coffee as she thinks, smiling to herself. "Mom, what do you think we should do?" She asks softly. "We went on the Jolly two days ago so maybe not again, unless he wants to. I know he loves that ship, I wonder if he cares if I don't want to spend the day there today? Or maybe I should take him to this cabin I found in the forest…have alone time?"

"Or maybe we could spend the day together?" Her mother offers casually although she is anything but casual, smiling softly. "Maybe we could go shopping, there's a new clothes store opened up and a home store?"

"Okay, one…I don't own a home and that new store is for brides." Emma laughs softly, waving her off. "I'm not a bride…yet." Emma grabs her phone, thinking. "Actually, mom, you can help me out…"

"I can?"

"Yeah." Emma bites her lip nervously, obviously thinking about what to say. "Killian and I have been dating for a couple of weeks now and everything is so perfect, we've been on like five dates already and had so many days with Henry as a family. I think it's all so perfect and Killian seems to act like he does too."

"So what seems to be the problem?" Snow asks, hoping that Emma would say something's wrong, that she's lost the spark or isn't crazily in love anymore. Something.

"Well, I keep on trying to be…more physical with Killian." She blushes. "And we've had a few steamy make-out sessions on the Jolly but Killian doesn't seem to want to move any further." Emma sighs, tapping her mug gently. "I just…wondered if this is an Enchanted Forest thing or just a Killian thing or if I'm doing something wrong?"

The way Emma asks so innocently, so afraid of the answer, tugs at Snow's heart strings, but she has to be strong in order to get Emma out of whatever the hell has happened to her.

"Well, your dad and I waited until a few weeks before we got married, although in all fairness we did get married after a few weeks." She laughs to herself softly. "But anyway, it's not an Enchanted Forest thing, it's most definitely a Hook thing."

Emma frowns at the name she gives her boyfriend. "His name is Killian, not Hook, come on mom, you know that." She rolls her eyes, biting her lip. "I mean I know Killian is older than most but he certainly doesn't seem the type to wait given the pirate status."

"Maybe it's different with someone he loves?" Mary Margaret offers and Emma practically swoons, rocking on her heels. "Or maybe you've been too clingy and him denying sex is how he gets you to back off." She says firmly, feeling awful for it.

"Mom!" Emma glares at her a little. "I am not clingy!"

"You are a little clingy, darling. You're constantly at his side, always with him, spending time out of work. Henry calls him dad to you and you refer to him as such, you never stop texting him-"

"That's because we love each other! We're a new relationship, everyone does that!" Emma scoffs, glaring. "You don't get it, mom! You and dad must not be as in love as we are to not get it! I thought out of everyone in this freaking down that you would understand!"

"Emma, I do understand love. You know I do! I fully support you if you're happy but this is crazy!"

"No! You're crazy for not seeing that what Killian and I have is special!" Emma yells, grabbing her phone and jacket before heading to the door with her mother following. "In fact, I think that Killian and I spend too little time together! Maybe I should just go stay with him and get away from you!"

"Emma, no, that's not what I meant."

"Leave me alone!" She yells, walking out the door and closing it with a slam, making Mary Margaret wince, biting her lip softly as she looks around awkwardly at no one.

"That went well."

* * *

Emma spends the rest of her day with Killian and they spend most of their day walking down the docks and on the Jolly, she's keeping the cabin a surprise. However, she surprises him that day by coming back to Granny's with him.

"Do you mind if I spend the night?" Emma asks softly, sitting on the end of his bed with a sigh, looking like fragile glass. "Mom and I kind of fought and I don't want to go back and fight again."

Killian quickly wraps his arms around her, kissing the crown of her head, swallowing softly. Having Emma with him all night could mean things could escalate and he can't allow them to, he just can't. He's already gotten too carried away with making out on the Jolly with wandering hands but he always stopped it before it went too far.

"Of course you can, Swan." He whispers, thinking of how to phrase it. "But uh, just the sleep right?" He asks. "I mean I love having you with me its just I have to do some favors for my crew tomorrow and I have to be up early." He lies. "And you have work so we can't-"

Emma silences him with a kiss, cupping his cheek gently. "I promise nothing will happen." She whispers on his lips. "We'll just sit and watch TV until we crash out?" She offers, nudging his nose with a grin as he nods.

They spend the night laying on his bed, eating chocolate and drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream because she's desperate for him to try it.

She cuddles up to him halfway through a film, laying her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat, smiling when it accelerates as she shifts closer. "I love you." She whispers, pressing kisses to his chest hair, making him swallow harshly.

"I love you too." He whispers into her hair, stroking her back, hoping she doesn't continue. He can't stand rejecting her; he sees the hurt in her eyes every time. "I'm uh, I may go to sleep now, lass." He whispers again softly, stopping her kisses as she glances up at him. "Is that okay?"

Emma giggles and nods quickly, kissing him softly before laying back on his chest, turning off the TV with the remote. "Sure." She whispers. "Goodnight, Jones."

"Night, Swan." He strokes her blonde locks gently. "Sleep well…"

Emma doesn't go back to her parents, at all. Not once has he seen her go back or hear that she's seen them. Instead, Henry appears at his door with a bag for Emma every day, handing her some clothes.

Things begin to change in his room, quite drastically he thinks. He starts finding her shampoo in the shower or her underwear in his washing basket every morning, everything slowly but surely appears.

He doesn't ask at first because anytime he mentions anything to do with her parents Emma sobs and he has to calm her down so he's learned to shut up. However, he has to ask, and he really does, when her feminine hygiene products end up on the shopping list he apparently now has since they started dating.

Many of the customers at the store had been quite shocked to see the once fearsome pirate Captain picking up tampons and heat packs with chocolate.

It's not that he minds picking up those things or is disgusted in any way because he really isn't, he lived with a woman on his ship but Milah just used old rags to deal with it so he wasn't adept with all these new things. He doesn't mind learning about it or picking up the things for her, it's not her fault.

However, he does mind when he's picking up tampons and being lectured by Granny Lucas on which are the best brand to buy and being asked how heavy she is, which truly isn't something he knows.

" _Well, these are the best." Granny points to them but stops him when he reaches for the pack. "But it really depends on how heavy she is, do you know by any chance?"_

 _Killian stares at her blanket, considering her point. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest, uh, one hundred pounds?" He guesses her weight. "Maybe less."_

 _Granny had just burst out laughing._

That's when he had to ask, to spare himself from more embarrassment then he had that day. "Swan, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Emma comments with a giggle sat at the small desk which was now her makeup table since she moved her life over there over the week. "But sure sweetie, is this about the whole forgetting my knickers on the bathroom floor? I know I should have cleaned it up since you're so OCD." She giggles softly.

"No, well yes but no." He sits on the edge of his bed, looking at the shopping list in his hand. "It's just…I've found that there have been quite a few changes to…here." He swallows and thinks about what the say. "It's just I have found many differences recently."

"Like?" Emma asks softly as she puts in her earring, turning to him to give him her full attention.

"Well, love, for starters the underwear on the floor," He offers her a smile before pointing at his bed sheet which was once a plain black but was now a floral pattern. "The duvet covers, make up table…shopping list?"

She glances at the bed sheet, smiling softly. "But doesn't the new bed sheet look so much nicer?" She asks. "And admit it, it smells amazing with the new softener I showed you." She giggles and stands, going to sit next to him on the bed. "I know it's not very pirate like but it's so much more homey, don't you think?"

He coughs once, nibbling his bottom lip, sensing that she had an array of excuses. "The face cream in the lavatory, Swan?" He phrases it as a question. "The razors attached to the bathroom wall by the shower, the very soft and lovely but quite feminine new rug you've placed down in a room that isn't technically mine or yours?" He asks, biting his lip.

Emma seems to sense where he's going. "Right, oh God I've been so blind!" She exclaims. "I get it, oh I totally get it. You need more guy time, right? Fewer flowers and pretty colors are what you need? I mean you pay for this room and I'm just changing it all."

"In the nicest possible way, love, yes."

"You need a man cave." She states, chewing her bottom lip before clapping her hands happily. "I know! We'll just move into somewhere bigger."

His eyes widen a little. "Pardon, love? We? I…wasn't sure there was a we-"

"I'll look at houses and apartments straight away!" She giggles, kissing him so he can't speak. "But I do have work so I'll show you later, I love you!" She smiles wider and practically runs out.

As she leaves, he stares ahead. "We?"

* * *

That night after he gets home from the docks, or rather when he comes back to **his** room that Emma has somehow started believing they share, he vows to speak to her about it. She's been acting strange for days but especially now.

It's been ever since she fought with her mother that she's been this way and it's been weeks since she has seen either Charming's, which surprises him.

As he walks into his room, because it is his and as much as he loves her (because he truly does), Emma is laying on what she now calls their bed, a book on her lap, and when he peers closer he notices it's not a book but a pamphlet that has loads of houses with different prices on it. "Swan?" He gets her to look up.

With a big grin at the sight of him, Emma scrambles to get out of bed, rushing to him with the pamphlet in hand. "Killian! Look, look, look!" She giggles as she nearly crashes into him. "This house is so perfect and it's so big, in the perfect area, and look it even has a huge garden-"

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good, Swan." He cuts her off, his hook pulling her by her waist to sit next to him at the end of the bed. "But, I don't…well how do I put this?" He offers her a small smile to try and break the ice. "Are we cohabiting now?"

"Well…not now! But when we get the house that I'm looking at we will!" She exclaims happily, taking hold of his hook gently, wrapping her slim fingers around it. "It's even near the docks so you can always be close to the Jolly."

He coughs once, nodding slowly, and bites his lip softly. "Well uh…I…don't you think that we're moving a little fast, love?"

Emma seems to consider this before shaking her head quickly. "Nope! When you love someone you know, so I know for certain that you're the one." She answers happily, keeping his hook close to her. "I mean, if Henry loves you too, which he obviously does, why shouldn't we progress like a real family?"

"Swan, there was a time not too long ago where you hated me." He mumbles, scratching behind his ear, and clicks his tongue at the look on her face. "I was…well let's say just a pirate with one hand to you and now-"

"Killian Jones, you have never been just a pirate with one hand to me!" She exclaims, looking disgusted at the insinuation. "You were Captain Hook to me, an infuriating yet charming and dashing rapscallion. Now you're my Killian Jones, reformed pirate and love of my life who I want a family with."

He turns away a little, aware that it's just the curse speaking for her, but the words are music to his ears, and he has no intention of breaking the happiness she's seemingly giving away for free like she knows she'll remain just as chipper as before. "Swan, I know you think-"

Cutting him off quickly, Emma lurches forward and kisses him, cupping his jaw in both hands like she's holding something precious. "Shut up." She whispers on his lips with a small smile. "You are the man that I love." She whispers like she's being one hundred percent honest but he knows it's the curse speaking for her. "The man I trust with my life and my sons, with my heart. You're the man I want to move in with, the man I want to marry and have more children with-"

"Swan, that's moving far too soon, children is past any-"

"But it doesn't have to be!" Emma exclaims, pulling his hand closer and laying it on her flat stomach gently. "One day we can have all of that, have me growing our little pirates and princesses in there, because if I know anything about men your age it's that people from your time had loads of kids so you probably want the same-" She rambles and cuts herself off, moving to sit on his lap before he can tell her not to.

"Swan-"

"Shush." She whispers, leaning back on him, keeping his hand firmly on her stomach-, which, by the way, he isn't intending on getting any… _rounder_ in the near or even distant future. "Imagine this right?" He sighs and nods. "Sitting on the porch of that house." She points at the pamphlet. "Sipping tea as we're cuddled up on the one seat, our hands rested gently on my belly as I'm carrying your kid. We're happy. Can't you see it?"

He tries not to, he really does, but some traitor in his mind decides to disobey him, imagining that exact situation, leaning his head against hers. "You can see it too." She whispers with a smile. "Then let's have it."

"Too soon, we're still looking at homes let alone thinking about what to put in them."

She seems to accept his bullshit excuse. "Okay." She smiles, stroking her stomach. "But think about it, promise?"

He nods quickly, accepting her offer, mainly to get her to shut up about it and to stop making his mind imagine things he can never have. "I promise I will do nothing but think about it." He whispers.

At least that's true.

* * *

 **Sorry again about the delay lovelies, I didn't mean to wait so long! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own OUAT, any of it's cast or characters or plots. However, I am a faithful watcher and I am very interested to see how season 7 will go. This is just a quirky little thing that I found online as a prompt so I figured I would try it out and see how it goes.**

 **I should probably point out I've basically listened to the entirety of the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack whilst writing this so I'm in a very jittery and adventure like mood. Sorry!**

 **New**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Henry practically runs into the new home when they're bringing their things in, looking around and rushing towards everything he sees that looks even remotely interesting to him. Emma watches over him, a box in her arms that she places on the floor, smiling wide.

"So, you like the new house?" She asks, walking up to her teenaged son. She's slightly surprised how into this he seems, she never thought he'd be a typical teenager who didn't care or who just wanted to go home, but she didn't think he'd become as excited as she was.

"Mom, this place is huge." He states simply, opening up the clear double doors that lead out to the garden. "And really gorgeous." He moves so she can see all of the rose bushes that lead to the garden, and Emma can't help but be reminded of her pirate.

He got her a rose on their first date, the first date that made her feel giddy by the end of it and the first date in which they shared their second kiss, the first where she finally opened up her heart to him. "It is…" She muses, smiling wide at the sight of the roses. "Killian is just bringing in a box, show him this."

As if she summoned him by his name, Killian steps through the door and plasters on a fake smile, hoping it conveys his excitement, even if he's dreading every part of this home with her. It's not like he doesn't want to live with her or that he doesn't love her.

It's because he loves her that he doesn't want to live with her, not like this. Not when she's so different and all she cares about is himself and Henry, he's not selfish enough to let it continue.

"Everything okay in here, love?" He asks, walking over to them, swallowing softly at the sight of all the roses. "Oh." He says simply, clicking his tongue. "It's…lovely. Very nice, very homey." He settles with that, but it doesn't bother Emma, it only makes her happier.

"I know!" She exclaims gleefully. "I mean this place is absolutely perfect! I mean I know we saw it in pictures and whatever, but this…this is just a dream!" She kisses his cheek before pulling him upstairs, leaving Henry for a moment to look around. "And it's huge. It's probably one of the biggest in Storybrooke, because Regina, of course, had to give herself the biggest." She scoffs in distaste.

"Do we dislike her now?" He asks, raising and eyebrow, walking with her to whatever room she's leading him to. "I wasn't aware you two had fallen out, and you seem rather irritated by even the mention of her name there, Swan."

Emma rolls her eyes, stepping into a large yet empty room, leaning on the door. "Yes." She crosses her arms, pursing her lips. "Because she was so rude to you, that day I came to your room at Granny's. I know I was, but I apologized and you forgave me and now look at us with our home together, a son with the promise of more. I just wish she'd apologize."

He crosses his arms, leaning on the doorframe with a smirk. "So you want me to get a house and children with Regina if she apologizes for a comment I can't even remember?"

She can't help but giggle softly, stepping to him and taking his hands. "No, you're all mine." She kisses him gently, humming softly when he kisses back, not noticing that he looks a little relieved when she finally pulls away. "Speaking of being all mine, what do you say I give Henry some money to go to the cinema and we can…well-"

"We have a lot of unpacking to do." He deflects. "You did quite a lot of shopping that's arriving later on and we shouldn't neglect the new house."

She hums, laying her hands gently on his shoulders, considering his words, biting her bottom lip. "We have hours until then, a bed right here…"

"And a load of things we already have to unpack, love, the lad has quite a lot and we should help him. And hey, maybe later on we could have dinner, but right now I think we have a house that you've been very quick and determined in getting." She nods slowly, smiling as he plants a kiss on her temple. "Now, come on and help, we have some more boxes."

Emma nods, watching him as Killian walks away, biting her lip softly, her hand coming up and playing with her hair, sighing. "Something's weird." She mumbles to herself, looking around the empty room. "One day this'll be filled." She whispers, planning out what it'll look like in her head. "Painted a neutral, nice and not too bright, yellow, a crib in the middle, changing table in the corner…a rocking chair of course." She turns her head to where Killian left.

"But first I have to get him on board."

* * *

Later on, they're cuddled up in bed, something he'd initially been hesitant about but she'd worn him down after practically sobbing her heart out:

 _Killian pulls away from her, her hand settling on his hip as she sits up on her knees on the bed, trying to be as tall as he was standing up, obviously not wanting to lay by her, but she didn't know why. "Swan, love, no."_

" _Why?" She asks, frowning, squeezing his hip playfully. "Are you scared we'll do more than just sleeping?" She giggles, standing on the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer._

" _That's exactly it." He lies, not wanting to tell her that he didn't want to because she didn't love him and it's all some spell because then she'll sob and he really doesn't want that at twelve o'clock at night. "We shouldn't. I'll sleep on the floor."_

" _It's your room." She states simply, stroking his hair, and he knows his resolve is cracking when she brings his hand and hook to lie on her hips. "I just want to lay with you."_

" _I know, Swan." He whispers carefully, swallowing his breath when she pulls his head to rest in between her breasts, making sure he kept eye contact with her instead of wandering away to look elsewhere. "But-"_

" _Please." She whispers, sniffling, and he breaks when a tear rolls down her cheek. "Do you not love me anymore? Am I ugly? Is that why you don't want to share a bed? Are you breaking up with me?" She asks._

" _What? No! Swan, you're not ugly at all, you know I love you-"_

" _But you don't want me." She sobs, dropping back onto the mattress, and Killian quickly sits next to her, pulling her onto his lap. "Please just sleep with me, all we'll do is sleep."_

" _Okay, okay, Swan."_

She bites her lip at the memory, cuddling into Killian's shirt, her nose pressing against one of his chains, smiling. He's changed since then, he's less reluctant to cuddle with her and now he'll cuddle her instead of her having to chase after him. Maybe it's because she'll just hunt him down and he knows it…maybe her mother is right and she is clingy.

She doesn't think Killian minds.

Emma hazards a glance up at the man in question, smiling at the look on his face as he sleeps, her hand moving up to stroke his jawline, not minding the way his beard scratches her hand a little. In fact, she loves it and smiles. She loves everything about him and hopes he feels the same way about her; his actions seem to show that he does. "Killian…" She whispers.

He doesn't stir, not that she minds, she prefers him staying asleep for what she has to say. "I love you." She whispers softly, thinking. "This house is more than I ever imagined, just so you know, and Henry is so happy." Emma blushes softly at her own words. "I've never been happier than when I'm with you, this is all so amazing and wonderful and it's something I never saw for myself. Until you." She thinks carefully about her next words. "But something's missing."

Her boyfriend doesn't move and she swallows softly. "Something's wrong, I know there is and I think I've finally figured it out. Something has been wrong since the night we looked at this house last week and after thinking about it I know." She whispers, cuddling closer to his sleeping form, not knowing if he could hear. "That why…tomorrow I'm going to ask you something." She swallows, laying her heart on the line, having no idea it was the potion that made her this way.

She also has no idea that Killian is awake but is hiding it, anxious to hear what she has to say.

"Killian, I know things have moved so fast…so tomorrow when I ask you might become hesitant but I really don't think so." Emma trails off, swallowing softly, her hand stroking through his chest hair. "Tomorrow I'm going to as you for another chance. At being a mother." She states simply, missing how his breath hitches a little. "Another baby, that's what I'm asking for."

He keeps his sleeping façade up until she leans down, kissing him gently, her kisses trailing down his neck along with her hand down his stomach slowly, and he practically jumps up. "Swan, whoa!" He pulls her hand away, sitting up with her. "I…you want-"

"You heard?" She asked, panicked. "Oh God, I had a plan to ask tomorrow. I-I-I was just staring at that empty room and you acted so…not Killian like so I thought why. You haven't been the same since I spoke about us having a family so I figured this is something we both want."

He coughs once, staring at her, his stump holding himself up, wishing he had kept his hook on since he's suddenly feeling far more exposed then he's used to, even in front of her. "Swan, you're just overwhelmed because of the new home." He starts, swallowing softly. "And it feels like everything has to move fast, but it doesn't have to."

"No! I want to." She smiles wide, moving to straddle him, accidentally knocking his stump so they both fall to lie again. "Sorry." She kisses his chin, cuddling closer. "I do want this, I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't." She points out.

"Love, I really don't think…now is the time to be talking about this." He whispers, trying to put it nice and gently, trying to ensure she doesn't sob like all of the other times he's tried to refuse and the bloody spell has made his Swan inconsolable until he agrees to whatever crazy thing it's concocted for the day. "Maybe talking about a dog at this time is reasonable but…"

"Killian, I know it's a big ask, I know you don't exactly see yourself as a dad but Henry calls you dad and you're amazing with him." She whispers, cupping his cheek. "Please think about this, please, it would mean so much to me, giving me another baby, giving us a baby, it would be amazing."

"Swan…I just…" He looks at her and regrets it, unable to deny her anything. "I will think about it." He lies, he won't think about it seriously, and if she asks again he'll give her a flat out no. So far Killian has managed to get out of sex so he doesn't take advantage, having a baby goes against everything he's trying to be.

A good man.

* * *

Nearly two weeks after David had gotten a text from Emma that she was moving in with the pirate, and those two weeks had been spent with absolutely nothing else but worry, he finally cracks.

Snow has been distant about the Emma subject, believing she was the one who drove her away and hates herself for it. She hadn't meant to make her leave, she just wanted her daughter to try to see the logic of it all, to try and get her away from being so clingy in case the pirate just ran off.

A knock on his door makes him practically run, hoping it's Emma but raises an eyebrow to see the pirate, but he didn't look like his usual self. He looked worried, that's for one, and torn and conflicted, not at all like the cocky pirate David is so used to seeing nearby.

"Mate, I think we have a bigger problem then I thought." He marches in, frowning, and swallows softly with his jaw clenching and unclenching every few seconds. "Emma's gone mad. Completely and utterly mad!"

"And you're only realizing that now?" David asks, sitting down, offering Killian the one by him.

"Now is not the time to be bloody sarcastic!" Killian practically yells, sitting down quickly, looking tired as he glances at David, not having been able to sleep in case Swan decided to do another one of her 'let us try for a baby' actions. "She…is crazy." He states simply.

"How so?" David asks, crossing his arms, obviously very confused about what's been going on. "One minute she's going on your first date and three weeks later she's moved into one of the biggest homes in Storybrooke with Henry and you, and apparently keeping Regina away from Henry until she apologizes for something I don't remember her doing."

"Dave, I couldn't give a rats arse about how Regina wants things to be!" He exclaims, leaning on his knees, his hook burying itself into the table. "She…wants a child. To be precise, she wants my child."

David's eyes widen, staring at him in shock, trying to sputter out some words without sounding stupid. "W-H-How?" He asks loudly.

"I think you bloody well know _how_ mate." He swallows, standing and pacing around. "About two weeks ago, when we moved into that blasted house that she cried until I agreed to, something she keeps doing by the way." He sighs, thinking about how to phrase it. "We were in bed and I was dozing off to sleep before she suddenly starts rambling on about our life together and how much she loves it and never imagined having it as a child."

"And then what?" David asks before realizing. "What the hell were you doing in bed together?" He stands protectively, practically stalking to Killian. "Hook, I swear if you've taken advantage of her I will kill you myself-"

"No!" He exclaims, looking slightly hurt but mostly offended. "Is that the kind of man you think I am?" He questions, glaring.

"Pirate."

"With honor and respect and I'm not the type of man to take advantage of a woman! Especially not the woman I love, so before you get any stupid and quite frankly, insane and disgusting bloody ideas, mate, I reckon you should keep your mouth shut-"

"You love her?" David asks, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting the pirate to love her, he just thought Hook flirted for the hell of it and to wind everyone up, he certainly didn't expect him to love her.

"Not the point," Killian mumbles, scratching behind his ear with his hook, obviously not used to speaking about his feelings, especially not with his loves father. "She spoke about home, about family and whatnot. But then she said she was going to ask me to try for a child, to give her a baby, another chance at being a mother." He sighs, sitting again like he's as conflicted about that as the subject their discussing. "I lied and said I'd consider it."

"And so you came here?" David asks softly, recognizing the man in front of him isn't what he thought. He thought the pirate would be cocky and arrogant over finally having Emma, at proving David wrong because his daughter does, in fact, seem to love him. But this man is torn, confused and all around…heartbroken.

"She wouldn't want any of this with me without foul play," Killian mumbles, not letting the self-hatred seep through, but David catches something of the same type of nature in his voice. The man in front of him is heartbroken because he thinks it takes a spell to get anyone to love him, and David sort of hates himself for judging him so quickly. "I've had enough of playing the part and lying…she has to snap out of it."

"Hook…Killian, I'm sorry." He sits down, sighing. "Sorry for judging you about the taking advantage thing, I didn't think you would, I'm just worried. You would be too about your child." He bites his lip at Killian's slow nod. "Thank you for coming now, before it got too much." He looks away, crossing his arms with a shrug that makes Killian raise an eyebrow. "You're a good man."

Killian lets out a small chuckle with a sideways smirk, hiding his small blush, it's been a while since anyone has called him that and he's hardly feeling like one. "I know…I hate it." He tries to joke.

"We're going to break Emma out of this." He offers the pirate his hand, a silent signal that he trusts him on this. "Are you with me?"

Killian takes his hand and gives it a shake, nodding quickly. "I'm with you, mate."

* * *

 **Only one chapter left or so my plan says! Oh god I might actually miss doing this :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own OUAT, any of it's cast or characters or plots. However, I am a faithful watcher and I am very interested to see how season 7 will go. This is just a quirky little thing that I found online as a prompt so I figured I would try it out and see how it goes.**

 **The End**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Throwing a rolled up ball of paper at the wall, Killian groans unhappily, slamming his hand and hook down on the table with a massive bang, making David sigh. "Alright there, Jones?" He asks, watching as Killian tries to pry his hook out of the now far-too-damaged wood. "That's the fourth time." He muses, reaching out to trace one of the marks.

"Interesting," Killian states dryly, slamming his hook into another part of the table, his head snapping to David. "Care to make it six?" He slumps down into a chair, staring ahead.

"H-Killian…" David starts, standing and passing the man a book on spells and whatever else. "Just read, for gods sakes. You're supposed to be the patient one here!"

"A week, mate! A week of having to avoid Emma's quite flirty and hard to resist comments. If I have to lock the door to take a bath again I might just scream." He glares and looks through the book.

They established on their first day working on this together that Killian must have accidentally slipped the potion from Tink into his drink somehow, although the pirate isn't exactly sure how it's possible, and David wasn't best impressed…

" _Do you have any idea as to whether she drank something or ate something and this happened?" Killian asked, sat on their couch drinking some rum from his flask, tampering his frustration as he hears his talking phone going off with a message from Emma, hazarding a glance at it to see she's sent him a picture of some babygro she saw in a store._

" _Emma?" David question and Killian nods unhappily with a sigh. "How bad?" He asks simply, peering at the photo, frowns a little at it. "Oh no, I fear she might be too far gone." Killian looks immediately concerned in David's words, frowning a little. "She's in Mothercare, that's where crazy women go when they don't mind spending their money on overpriced clothing."_

" _She has been in that infernal store for a week now." Killian sighs, leaning back in his seat. "I haven't even said yes, not that I was going to, and she's looking at maternity clothing or whatever it is you lot call it."_

" _We really need to break the curse," David mumbles before thinking. "And in answer to your earlier question, she only drank that tea you gave her. Did Tink put something in it?"_

 _Killian seems to think back, frowning a little. "Lady Bell put something in your wife's tea to help the baby keep safe but…wait…" He pauses, realizing exactly what must have happened. "Oh no, I think I might…this was me."_

" _What did you do?" David asks, slightly angrily._

" _Love potion," Killian whispers, frowning deeply. "I was looking at the potions that Tink had and I glanced at that one, I made a joke about falling in love with myself and must have accidentally put some in her drink."_

" _I'm going to kill you as soon as we've gotten her out of this I hope you know!" David practically yelled._

" _I may just hop on one of those train things to the Antarctic to get away from Swan killing me, mate." Killian groans, leaning back on the couch._

David sighs, staring at the bowl of fruit in front of him, thinking, and leans against a chair. "Do you perhaps remember Tink giving you any advice on the potion? Specifically what breaks it? I know you're two hundred and have a lot of memories but this was a month and a half ago, come on!"

Killian thinks, tapping his finger on the book, nodding slowly. "I'm going to choose to move past the comment about my age because I don't have time to deal with that bollocks before Emma rings again." Killian muses before sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I went to sniff it." He remembers.

"And then what? Did she stop you?" David asks quickly. "Tell you what it was or anything relevant except for the fact you were being nosy?"

"Yes…I remember." Killian rolls his eyes. "She said if I would have sniffed it, I would have fallen in love with whoever gave it to me within an hour." He states simply and when David looks puzzled he continues. "Tink said that it's because fairies don't like being caught so no one can trace it back to them within an hour." He explains.

"Makes sense…as love potions do." David coughs and gestures for him to continue.

"Then…she said no one knows how to change you back to normal yet, no one has even managed to do it." He frowns, running his tongue over his teeth to curb his irritation. "Of all the bloody potions I had to muck around with, why did it have to be that one? Now we can't get Swan away from this crazy, loving, monster type, baby wanting, thing."

As if on cue, Emma's photo and name flashes up on his screen, making him answer it quickly. "Yes, love? I'm at your parents…" He waits, clicking his tongue. "You did what?" He coughs once. "Swan, I haven't said- no, of course, I'm not yelling- can I finish?"

David should be concerned at that moment but all he can think about is how hilarious it is to see Killian Jones, formerly Captain Hook who people feared, being brought down to being utterly whipped at Emma's feet.

"No, love, I-E-You shouldn't…Swan." He groans, sitting up a little, keeping the phone close to his tear. "No I'm not mad at you, I just want to finish a sentence without you speaking about bloody stores with baby clothing-no, Swan. Love…" Killian glares at the table.

"Having fun?" David asks and if Killian had a hand free he'd flip him the bird but since he can't, Killian just scowls at him.

"Love, maybe you need to stop buying so many baby things for a non-existent one…I never said that! I haven't said yes or no! I'm still considering it, Swan, and all of the shopping in our living room is not exactly helping!" He pauses and groans. "No, Swan, I'm not yelling, I'm sorry, just please God don't cry again."

David nibbles his bottom lip, watching with interest.

"I'm sorry, Swan." Killian runs a hand over his face, sighing, staring at a chair. "I love you too." He mumbles quietly, hoping David didn't hear but he certainly did. "I'll come home now, just don't cry." He sighs and hung up the phone quickly.

"We'll continue tomorrow, you just…uh, you stop her crying." David coughs once; watching Killian leave, noticing that the man seemed far more tired than the day before but doesn't comment on it.

"Maybe she's not the only over in love one." He muses.

* * *

The next day is harder for him, mostly because he decided not to go to David that day. _Screw the rules_ , he thinks, _I'm telling Emma. Right now._

Emma is sat in the window seat she'd decorated to be like his bed on the Jolly so that he would find comfort in being in a home, a real house, after so long at sea and after being at Granny's for so long, which is something he greatly appreciates, but that's not what he wants now.

"Swan, can we talk?" He asks softly and she nods quickly, moving her legs for him to sit next to her. He sits by her feet, leaning against the window as she rests her feet on him, her book lying in her lap, making him sigh as it's some book on pregnancy she's read once already. And he only knows she's read it once already because she read some of it aloud when he was trying to sleep like a bloody story.

"Of course." She grins wide, obviously expecting it to be good news, for him to have had an epiphany and want children. "What's up, sweetie?"

Killian coughs once, moving the book on pregnancy to the side so he can take her hand gently. "I, uh, I'm sure you've been wondering why I've spent so much time with your father over the last week."

Emma shrugs softly, squeezing his hand gently, offering him a smile. "Nope, to be honest, I thought you were getting fatherhood tips from him before you made a decision. I asked some of the women in that Mommy and Me class a couple of days after so I figured you'd be the same, constantly wanting to know everything."

He coughs again, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "No, I wasn't actually asking him on tips or anything of the sort." He replies honestly. "I have something to confess to you." He states simply, staring at their hands. "It, uh, it's my fault you're like this."

"Like what?" She raises an eyebrow. "Happy?"

"In love." He swallows, glancing up at her. "It's potion, Swan. That's what this all is. A bloody ruse because I was too much of a coward to admit the truth to you and just tell you the truth. You do not love me, you can't stand me half the time." He states, moving her legs so she's sitting up next to him.

"And you're insane." Emma giggles, not believing him, and rests her hand on his forehead. "You're a little hot, oh Killian, are you sick? I may need to call Doctor Whale, let me just grab my phone quickly." Emma goes to grab it but Killian stops her.

"No, Swan, I'm not sick." He sighs, biting his lip. "I'm going to sound certifiably insane, but you need to know…" He trails off, thinking of how to say it. "The day you made the comment that we've already gotten over and forgiven you for, I gave you a cup of tea, and then an hour or so later you suddenly loved me. Would you say that's correct?"

Emma thinks, considering his point. "Well I guess so but that's only because I actually decided to face my feelings, I always loved you." She shrugs, kissing his cheek.

"No, Swan, you haven't. You don't love me now; it's just the potion. I didn't mean to slip it into your drink, I don't know how I did, I must have somehow and I'm so, so, sorry-"

"Killian, for the love of God, stop!" Emma exclaims, obviously irritated. "Stop putting yourself down and blaming yourself! Stop accusing me of not loving you! Is this your way of telling me you don't love me? Is that it? This stupid, way too long and hurtful way of telling me you don't love me anymore?"

"No!" Killian quickly frowns, moving to sit closer. "Swan, I…You know I love you so much, I just-I know that your love for me is fake and it's killing me and I had to tell you, I had to, it's been eating me alive."

She sniffles, burying her face in her hands. "Oh no, I know exactly what's going on." She whispers. "I know the truth."

"You do?" He looks both hopeful and heartbroken. She wouldn't love him anymore, sure, but at least she'd be free to be truly happy.

She nods slowly, biting her lip, and quickly takes his hand. "I am so, so sorry." She whispers, sighing. "I know exactly why you're thinking I don't love you. I've spent so much time just messaging you and talking to you and pressuring you into this whole baby thing, of course, you'd feel like I don't love you. But, listen, I promise you, if you want me to just lay off a little, let you think about it and focus on us now, then I will." She kisses him gently, closing her eyes as she lingers close to him.

"I love you, Killian Jones, don't forget that. No matter what."

* * *

Emma sighs, slumping down in the booth, looking at Tink opposite her. "Thanks for coming." She orders some food as Ruby passes before turning back to the fairy, who looks quite confused at being called there. "It's Killian."

Tink sits up straight, frowning a little. "What's wrong with Killian?" She asks, concerned for her friend. "Aren't you two living together?" At the words, Emma grins wide, but Tink senses there's more to it. "Like in the big blue house with Henry, living the dream? Actually, last week I saw you in Mothercare so congrats!"

"Oh no, no congrats, I'm not pregnant." Emma pouts but shrugs it off. "And yes we're happy but…I may sound so crazy but Killian has been acting so strange. He keeps thinking I don't love him!"

"Well your relationship has moved quite fast, maybe it's just his brain catching up with it. No one loved him for hundreds of years, can't blame the guy for not being able to process it. To be honest, I'm fairly certain the only person to truly love him was his brother, I don't know that much about anyone else."

"Milah?" Emma questions, wrinkling her nose, hating to be reminded of the family ties that bind them all so strangely.

Tink shrugs, frowning. "I don't know…I mean I know he loved her, so much, he's not the type of guy to spend hundred of years avenging someone you know?" She bites her lip. "He once told me he'd only risk his life for two things, love and revenge."

"Which was both for Milah." Emma leans back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Okay, well then he also refuses sex. Every-single-time. He was a pirate for centuries and probably has had sex with women in the middle of crowded bars and yet he won't in our room, in our home, with Henry out, doors being locked and windows covered with blinds?"

"Okay, slightly more than I needed to know," Tink informs her, sighing, and thinks about what Emma's saying. "So he refuses intimacy and doesn't think you love him yet you do and you want to be intimate?" At Emma's nod, Tink clicks her tongue. "Then why do you need me and not someone more…in that area like Ruby?"

"Because he mentioned a few days ago that he was with you when he accidentally poured some type of love potion into my tea. But that's crazy! You don't own love potion, why would a fairy need it?"

"Potion…" Tink thinks and her eyes widen. "Wait, I think I know exactly what he's given you…Emma, he's right. He must have accidentally poured some into your drink, I don't know how."

"No! He didn't! God, you're just as crazy and deluded as Killian is! Why can't any of you wrap it around your tiny minds that I love Killian?" She exclaims, obviously angry by her words. "He's the love of my life, the father figure to Henry and one day the dad to our children if he just gets his ass in gear and says yes."

"Wait, wait…" Tink stares at Emma for a moment. "You love him and then immediately wanted to move in and now you're asking for children?" Emma nods quickly, crossing her arms. "It's a spell, Emma, it's definitely this potion, and those are all symptoms. Men like Kings and Dukes and Lords used to give it to their wives in the Enchanted Forest to make them fall for them and want to produce heirs and all that crap. Killian didn't know any of that, he must have just moved and some spilled into your drink!"

"Tink, you're crazy! I love Killian, just get over it!"

* * *

Killian is already frowning as he walks into their home. Their _home._ Well, it once was, but after this, it's just going to be Emma's. He'll leave or she'll kick him out, honestly, he doesn't know. However, he can't do this anymore, he can't keep up the ruse, not when there's someone out there far more deserving of Emma Swan's love.

Some man who'll love her half as much as Killian Jones does but at least Emma will truly love him. That's what he tells himself anyway, that without him she'll be so much happier.

It was David's idea for him to do this, and it pains him to admit it but it's the only plan they have and it isn't the worst one, it seems like the only one that'll work…he hopes it does, otherwise, he can never forgive himself.

" _I think it's time to accept defeat," David mutters, running a hand through his hair. "I wanted to avoid this, to avoid even thinking about this idea but…I think we know that the only way to make Emma better is to make-"_

" _Her hate me…again." Killian finishes his sentence, sighing. "But how…it's damn near impossible to make her hate anyone nowadays."_

" _I hate to say this because I probably shouldn't and it might be a truly awful idea…but…" David swallows, turning to Killian. "You need to break her heart."_

" _Excuse me? No!"_

" _It's the only way." David sighs, hating it already. "If you break her heart then she'll hate you, more than she loves you if that's possible. You just, you have to convince her you don't love her."_

With that, his fate was sealed, he had to break Emma's heart, even if it meant breaking his own.

That was his plan at least.

Until he walks through his door to see Emma placing a plate of dinner on their dining table, dressed in the nicest dress he's ever seen her in, having obviously taken the time to do her hair and makeup as well as do dinner. "What…is happening?"

Emma smiles softly, walking to him slowly, and lays her hands on his chest gently. "I know that I have been neglecting to be a good girlfriend and after speaking to Tink today I realized that you haven't exactly been lucky with love, in fact I know how hard it is to accept the fact someone loves you. So this is me…recreating our first date." She grabs a rose from the table and offers it to him. "Will you go out with me, Killian Jones?"

He's speechless, staring at her with such intensity he's sure her head with pop off, but he takes the rose. "Love…this is amazing." He whispers softly, looking around to see she's even taken the time to light so many candles that the room is filled with them. "I love you so much." He whispers softly, kissing her gently.

"I love you too." She grins massively and kisses him back gently, before pulling away and leading him to the table. "Fancy dinner or dancing first?"

"We didn't dance on our first date." He whispers as she takes his hand, leading him to where it's a little more spacious before pressing a button on the stereo.

"Well…now we are." She smiles, resting her head on his chest, entwining their fingers before letting him lead their dance, moving slowly around the room with a giant grin. "I love you, just so you know."

For a split second, he believes her, pressing a kiss to her blonde locks. "You have no idea how much I love you, this is…amazing." He whispers.

They dance for nearly an hour, never tiring of being close before she breaks away and goes to get them food, placing some plates on the table and giving them the option of anything. "So none of this is cooked since we both know I'm not good at it." She reminds, making him chuckle as they eat.

They spend the rest of the night watching old movies, cuddled up close on the couch, and it's not until he gets a text from David that he remembers what he was meant to do. But he can't, not after this; he can't convince her he doesn't love her because he doesn't think he's ever loved her more.

So instead, he sends David a text in reply before heading up to bed with her, wrapping his arms around her as she settles close to his chest. He knows what he has to do. He can't tell her he doesn't love her; he can't bear to see the look on her face at the lie. So he'll do what a pirate should do best.

Run.

* * *

The next morning he wakes up far earlier than any human should, writing a note for her before disappearing out the door, hating himself as he carries his duffel bag away from the greatest thing that will probably ever happen to him.

The greatest thing that he's leaving because he loves her too much to allow her to waste her love on him because, trust me, he truly doesn't believe he is worth it.

Emma wakes up a few hours later, cuddling a pillow instead of her pirate, and sighs when he's not there. She isn't all that surprised considering Killian is usually up and at the docks at six am, but for some reason, he's left her a letter this time, and she grins wide as she sits up and opens it.

 _Swan,_

 _If you're reading this and smiling because you think it's a love letter of some kind that you'll like, don't. Don't smile unless you truly mean it, because this letter is not worthy of an Emma Swan smile. Trust me._

 _I'm so sorry. I love you more than words could say, more than I ever even considered I could love someone else. And I know you claim to love me back because you think I do, and I've gone along with it for a while. Far too long a while, if I'm honest, I've gone along with it…for my sake and yours I guess. I suppose I've been a rather selfish person about it, keeping you for myself and cherishing your love that probably shouldn't belong to me._

 _Last night was amazing, and have no doubts that I didn't think I could love you more than I did until last night and I nearly burst, but this morning I'm so sorry to admit to you that…I'm leaving._

 _Your father can explain it more than I could, as it was his original idea to break your heart by telling you I don't love you, to save you from this bloody potion that has taken you under its horrible spell. (Well, horrible to realize it's not real, wonderful to be around.) However, I love you too much to do that. So now I have to go before I become too selfish and can never leave._

 _Please don't hate me. I'm doing this to save you although you may not see it that way._

 _It breaks my heart to leave you…_

 _Killian._

Emma stares at the letter, tears rolling down her face in quick succession until she's sobbing, not sure what to do or say. He's gone, he just…left her. To save her? What did he mean?

She doesn't know the answers to those questions but what she does know is that she isn't letting him go without a fight. She has to find him again, even if it kills her. True love always finds one another right?

As quickly as she can, she throws on clothes and doesn't bother doing her hair and makeup before running to the docks, knowing that Killian wouldn't leave his ship there, no way in hell would he ever do that.

It's quite funny really if she thinks about it, he said he was leaving. But he hasn't seemed to have gone far considering he's only just now walking towards the Jolly with a bag.

"Killian!" She yells, running up to the Jolly, stopping in front of him, sniffling softly as a combination for running and her crying earlier. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I…Swan, I wasn't expecting you to be awake for hours." He sighs, dropping his bag for a moment, realizing it would be ten times harder to walk away from her now. But he'll do it, to save her from being this way. "Why are you…"

"Running after the love of my life whose leaving me?" She steps closer, pushing him by the chest a little. "What the fuck are you doing? Running? Really? Am I really so awful that everyone runs? I thought you were different!"

Killian looks away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I am different, Swan, I'm doing this because I love you so much…I need to-"

"No you don't!" She yells, glaring at him. "I love you, Killian! Why won't you understand that I mean honestly! After everything we've fucking talked about and all, we've been! Were you just running out on Henry and me? Really mature and totally being an adult!"

"Emma-"

"But do you know what the truly stupid part is? It's that I still love you and I can forgive you, just stay." She sniffles, wrapping her arms around his neck so he can't run. "Please…"

"I have to go." He whispers, wanting to lean closer, but he can't do that to her, he can't make her think he'll stay.

"Thought so." She whispers, sounding like it caused her physical pain. "At least…can I have a goodbye kiss?" She asks innocently, like a child who's afraid he'll say no, and Killian nods.

"Of course you can." He offers her a small smile, leaning in closer to her, pressing a kiss to her lips gently, which she deepens before it's even properly started, pulling him in closer.

After a moment, a sudden brush of air passes them, making Emma practically jump away, looking confused for a moment before realizing. "Oh my God…" She whispers, staring at him, and steps away a little. "Hook, what the hell just…happened?"

He stares at her for a moment, swallowing, knowing she was back to normal at her words. "I…its true love." He whispers in shock. He knows what that burst of air is; he's seen it happen with the Charming's and heard about it. They're true love.

To her credit, Emma looks as shocked as he is, but dismisses it. "True love doesn't exist for people like me, at least not with a man." She sees the hurt cross over his face and is grateful by how he hides it. "I only need Henry."

"Swan…"

"No, Hook, we…I just want to move past this." She shrugs. "We never happened."

* * *

He doesn't go back to what was once their home; he lingers nearby and peers in the window to spot Emma and Henry hugging in what used to be their living room. So he doesn't go in, despite the fact he wishes he could.

David barely acknowledges his existence, ignoring him if he made any form of contact, giving him a glare if Killian was in Granny's before they came in. He was so stupid for thinking they'd ever have accepted him just because he helped them break whatever spell that potion had on Emma. He was just a nuisance they finally had rid of.

He's too used to being that.

Yet, even if he's used to it, it still hurts. Bloody hell, does it hurt to be alone again, after finally having a taste at what happiness is, true and unadulterated happiness. He gave it up because he thought he might actually have a shot a being a part of something after, to be a hero. However, like always, a happy ending isn't an option for a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem.

It's nearly a week after Emma decided to cut all contact that he's on the Jolly nursing a bottle of rum, not nearly as drunk as he wants to be when the blonde is walking down into his cabin, looking shameful.

"Swan?"

"H-Killian…" She starts, moving to sit on the edge of her desk. "You're here!" She tries to sound chipper, failing miserably at it, like she's trying to do something.

"Well, it is my ship and therefore I would be here. Are you alright?" He asks, wondering why it feels so familiar to be having this conversation with her.

Swan tries to blush, nodding, playing with her hands just like before as she steps closer to him. "God I love it how concerned you are, even when I was a bitch earlier." She recites before dropping the act. "Sorry, I was trying to break the ice and tension of being a massive asshole by…redoing the in love me."

"Right…" He nods slowly, not totally understanding why. "May I ask why? Is it some kind of joke? It is isn't it? I'll bet it's hilarious to all of you…the pirate falling in love with the Savior and she drops him like a sack. It really isn't that funny from where I'm standing!"

"God, shut up!" She yells, grabbing his face and kissing him roughly. "Fucking hell!" She pulls him closer, keeping their lips close, biting her own. "We're true love, asshole, of course I love you…I just, I had to deny it until I figured it out! I'm not good at this, relationships and love."

"So why…"

"Mom reminded me that you really love me, that you were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice and leave the person you love just to save me…from something, I didn't need saving from. And then I realized that anyone who's willing to do that and who loves me that much isn't going to break my heart or let me down like I'm so used to." Emma replies honestly.

"I don't intend to let you down." He whispers, terrified of breaking the moment and she'll leave him again. "I love you so much, Swan…"

"I love you too, Killian Jones, no potion or spell on me loves you just as much as that me does, just maybe not so openly." She blushes, kissing him again gently, nuzzling his nose. "And maybe…let's give all of the baby stuff to mom?"

"Might be a good plan."

She giggles, nodding slowly, before pulling him closer. "Well…before then, I mean we could practice for those teeny tiny clothes to get used except we take precautions to make sure they don't happen yet."

He raises an eyebrow, biting his lip. "I'm concerned. Are you asking for a child or not because I wasn't sure about potion you having a baby with me yet and I'm not one hundred percent sure this you wants one either."

"No, I don't want one." She blushes. "Yet anyway." She smirks. "I just don't know how to say protected sex and sounding sexy."

"Like that." He smirks before pulling her in for another kiss quickly.

* * *

It's another three months before Killian officially moves into their home after baby Neal has been born and Zelena is gone. Their biggest problem on a regular day is now trying to get Henry to go to school while he cooks breakfast.

Over those three months, Killian had spent most of it with Emma and Henry, and he had slept in their room more and more until Emma had flat out asked him to share their home again, which is something he immediately agreed to.

Although hesitant at first to be as loving as she was before because she didn't want him to think she was under some kind of spell again, she eventually and gradually became a more toned down version (much more toned down) of how much she loved him. She showed it with kisses on cheeks in public, keeping any kisses around anyone else as short and sweet, because it meant more in private.

He found he much preferred this Emma to the one before because this is his Emma.

Henry, to his credit, stopped being a typical teenager and gagging around them at home if he caught them stealing loving looks in the privacy of their kitchen or living room. He had been hesitant to call Killian dad again after Emma had all but ruled Killian away from their lives

But he did it, to Killian's surprise, Henry still considered him as part of his family.

"You okay there, Jones?" Emma asks, walking into the living room where he's sat at the window seat, watching the ships bob along on the waves at the docks. She really did pick the most perfect house, it has everything he could ever need or want. "You look deep in thought."

"I am." He shoots a smile her way when she sits by him with a bag of crisps fit for sharing, and he knows he'll be lucky to get one off of her. Emma doesn't share food with anyone, let alone the man she loves. "I was just thinking about putting something in here, it just seems like…"

"You need some things to after I threw away a bunch in that week I was a bitch?" She asks, hating herself a little, she put a bunch of things up in the loft and Killian didn't seem to want to bring them down.

"They held fake sentiment, but now it's all real." He takes her free hand that isn't being used to shove food in her mouth. "I just thought that we could put this item I found in a shop on the mantle."

"Which is?"

"It was a photo frame with designs of anchors along it, I took a photograph with my talking phone, let me show you." He replaces his hand with his hook as he grabs his phone, showing her the photo. "You may hate it-"

"I love it." She grins wide, kissing his cheek when her mouth isn't full. "We could put a photo of you, me and Henry in it? Then next to it we can have photos of mom and dad and baby Neal. So everyone can see our family when they walk in?" She suggests.

"Our family." He whispers back, grinning wide as he takes her hand with his again, blushing when she nods with a curious face like it's obvious. But he doesn't think she realizes how important it is that she's labeled her family as his too.

He has a family.

* * *

 **So that's the end of this! I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully I'll be writing again soon. :) Until then, adios!  
**


End file.
